


Ghost of you || English version

by wiktoriaandersen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Harry Styles, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Ending, Single Parent Louis, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, ghost of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiktoriaandersen/pseuds/wiktoriaandersen
Summary: And I chase it down with a shot of truth that my feet don't dance like they did with you





	Ghost of you || English version

That was hard day. Hard week. Hard month. 

Harry came back home from work with tears in his eyes. He didn't even say "hello" to his husband. He didn't even look at Louis who was in living room with their baby. His precious baby girl, who they adopted not that long time ago. They got married around year earlier, after seven years of being together. They were more than happy. 

But this day changed everything. Louis and Harry had hard time lately. They were arguing all the time. They both were tired because of their baby angel, who cried a lot during nights. But that day Harry was fired. His boss said that he wasn't as productive as before and he just faired him. And that was the moment that ruined everything. That was the moment that changed their life. 

Louis didn't notice Harry, he just heard hard slam of the door to their bedroom upstairs. Tears in his eyes, holding their baby close to his chest. He didn't want it all to look like this. They were young. Louis was only 23, and Harry was only 22. They had whole life to live. They had a lot things to do. They had their princess to take care of. 

But then. Then Louis heard short scream and then something hitting hard the ground in front of their house. His breath hitched. Scared, he layed his daughter on the couch, checking pillows so they won't allow her fall. He slowly came to the front door and opened it. Hands trembling, tears streaming down his face. 

In front of him in the blood pool layed his baby. Love of his life. His husband. His first boyfriend. His first everyhing. His only love. His soulmate. He was dead. But what caused more tears was his smile. Smile that Louis haven't seen in a while. Smile that dissapeared because of all these bad things that happened to him. He was smiling. He was happy. He was free. 

And Louis knew, that no matter what, Harry always will protect him. That he will be his guardian angel. 

***

\- Rosemarry, come here! - Louis yelled into the house, keys in his hand, waiting for his daughter to come out from bathroom so they can go to their favourite restaurant. 

It has been eighteen years since the tragic day. Louis was 41 now, but he still looked young. Alright, not that young. He looked pretty much tired. He looked like someone who gave up. But that's exactly what happened. He gave up. He lived only for Rose, for his pretty eighteen year old daughter, who he took care of all alone. He tried to date new people, but he never could look at anyone like he looked at Harry. He could never love anyone like he loved him. 

\- I'm coming, dad - said beautiful girl, taking her bag. 

She looked exactly like Harry. Shining, green eyes. Long, brown curls. Dimples in her cheeks when she smiles. It hurts Louis feeling, a lot. But he kinda get used to this. After some time you are getting numb and forget about all feelings, about all this pain. Either way, a few times a months he woke up at night, screaming and looking for his love next to him, even thought Harry was no longer here. It has been 17 years and he still hadn't get used to the fact that he will never see his dorky husband again. 

Louis and Rosemarry had their own tradition. Every Saturday evening Louis took his daughter to restaurant where they had dinner and enjoyed their time together. Even tho Louis was numb most of the time he still enjoyed these little things. 

 

\- Ready? - he asked, seeing brunette girl tying her shoes. 

\- As always - she laughed, giving small peck to man's cheek and going outside. Couple went to the car and then rode to the restaurant. 

\- You know this band, 5 seconds of summer? - asked girl after some time, knowing that comfortable silence is so overrated. 

\- Mhm, how could I not when you speak 'bout them all the time? - asked man, chuckling and looking softly at his daughter. - These four weurd boys who stole heart of my little girl. 

\- Dad! - whined brunette, laughing a bit. - Well you know that there is premiere of their new album soon? Like, tomorrow? 

\- Oh? I think I have heard about it. Once or twice. Every day. Every hour - sassed Louis, little twinkles in his eyes. 

\- So, when they will release album they are going to have tour and they will come to Manchester and I know it's one hour away, but dad, please, can we go see them? - asked girl on one breath, making Louis laugh and shake his head. 

\- I have been waiting for this question. I'm suprised you haven't asked this earlier. Darling, can you please open my bag? - requested Tomlinson, biting his cheek from inside, knowing what will happen soon. - Now, take my wallet and open it - he said, and next thing he knew was that his baby screamed realy loud, tears in her eyes. 

\- You didn't! You little shit! - yelled Rose, looking between two tickets and his father. - I can't believe you did this and you haven't told me - girl started shaking a bit. Louis parked his car outside the restaurant and ran to the other side of car, opening doors and taking Rose in his arms. - Thank you. Thank you, so much - teenager sobbed, never knowing what she did to deserve the best parent in the world. 

Louis even though was broken he never failed when it came to parenting. He was the best father anyone can ask for. He always listened, always understood, always was there to guve advice. He always have found time to make brunch for his daughter so she could have take it to school. He always gave her small notes with reminding how much he loves her. He always had time to ask her how was she feeling. He was like her best friend. 

\- You are very welcome, honey. You deserve this. My sweet love. Papa would be so proud of you - he said, sad tone but little smile still on his lips. - He always was. You were his biggest treasure. You were his world. He would do everything to always make you laugh. I'm sorry I never was this funny as he would be. We both needed him, but he is looking at us from the heaven and he is so so proud of you. 

\- Just as of you. I know it. Now, come on. Im hungry - she said jokingly, knowing that she can't let her dad think much about it. She saw too many times his break downs. She saw what death of Harry have done to him. 

\- Whatever you want, princess. 

***

\- Dad! Dad! It's out! - Rose screamed, running around the house and finishing in living room where was Louis, watching the Nothebook. - They released it! The album! You need to listen to it with me! - she keept yelling, and bouncing in one place, taking soft hand of his dad. 

Both went to her room, where first song, Youngblood, was coming to the end. Man sat on the end of the bed, looking how his daughter dances around. The only thing he missed in this moment was warmth of his husband's body. He missed feeling careless. He missed feeling loved. He regrets that he haven't done enough to make it all stop. Harry would be so happy to see his tiny baby girl this excited. 

He closed his eyes, letting music take him away from his problems. He let himself forget about everything and just enjoy moment. And everything was alright till Ghost of you came on. 

Here I am waking up  
Still can't sleep on your side  
There's your coffee cup  
The lipstick stain fades with time  
If I can dream long enough  
You'd tell me I'd be just fine  
I'll be just fine

Louis eyes wide open, looking at the wall. He bite his lips trying not to sob. He thought he is stronf enough to listen to one song, but it comes that he never will be alright. He just misses Harry too much. Every day more and more. 

So I drown it out like I always do  
Dancing through our house  
With the ghost of you  
And I chase it down  
With a shot of truth  
Dancing through our house  
With the ghost of you

Louis tried to hide his face in his arms, tears streaming uncontrollably down his face, knowing that it all is just too much. His heart never fixed. His soul torn. His memory hiding all moments with Harry. Every second from the beginning to the end. From the day they met in school toilet to the moment when he saw him dead. 

Cleaning up today  
Found that old Zepplin shirt  
You wore when you ran away  
And no one could feel your hurt  
We're too young, too dumb  
To know things like love  
But I know better now 

But they never had a doubt that they knew what love is. They were made for each other. They were soul mates. But that wasn't enough. World was too cruel for a soul as beautiful as Harry Styles. World didn't deserve him. Didn't deserve this beautiful boy who always tried to make everything better. Who was nothing but kind. Who said that love is everything he needs. 

So I drown it out like I always do  
Dancing through our house  
With the ghost of you  
And I chase it down  
With a shot of truth  
That my feet don't dance  
Like they did with you

\- You miss him - that wasn't even question. That was statement. - You need him, don't you? - Rose said with small smile, siting in front of her dad who didn't know how to calm down. He was ashamed of himself that he let her see him like this, but he didn't know why he needs to suffer like this. 

\- I- Rose, I'm so sorry. I truly am, I just can't live without him. It's like existing. It's not life. I don't even have my heart because I gave him it. Every day it gets harder. It's so hard to live without half of your soul - he chocked out of himself. - I just need to - Louis started but wasn't brave enough to say it. 

\- Dad, please - Rose had tears in her eyes, wanting to beg him to change his mind. - Please, you don't have to do this. We will make it work, please. 

\- You always were so brave, sunshine. You are just like him. I am not. You are adult now, you will have your own life soon. You will have your family, kids. What then? I sound selfish, don't I? Maybe that's why he left me. 

\- No! - she screamed, crying out loud now. - Dad, no! It's not because of this! You know this, he loved you! Don't leave me!

\- Rose, please. I can't do this anymore. I love you. I always was and always will - he whispered, cuddling her to his chest. - I am so sorry, baby. 

Next thing they both knew was that Louis ran aways. Leaving past behind him. After few minutes he was standing on the bridge, looking at the stars and smilon trough the tears. 

\- I hope you have been waiting for me - he whispered softly, more tears streaming down his face. 

\- Always - he heard soft whisper in his ear, someone's warm hand holding his, and when he looked to the left he saw his angel smiling brightly at him. And then they both flew.


End file.
